


Episode 7 - [Zootopia] [Beyond The Boundary]

by FanRamen, RocketChewy, TooManyIdeas (XionKuriyama)



Category: Zootopia (2016), 境界の彼方 | Kyoukai no Kanata | Beyond the Boundary
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Podcast, Podfic, fan ramen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanRamen/pseuds/FanRamen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketChewy/pseuds/RocketChewy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XionKuriyama/pseuds/TooManyIdeas
Summary: Fan Ramen is a new podcast where two voice actors and one foley artist read your fanfiction outloud! We feature multiple works in one episode, so you can discover new authors and new fandoms.





	Episode 7 - [Zootopia] [Beyond The Boundary]

We have a [Zootopia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224674/chapters/32795076) fic up first written by A03's Mattchewy! The one features original characters in chapter 1, but you'll see cannon characters later. After that we have the cutest [Beyond The Boundary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160873) drabble by TooManyIdeas. Please visit these stories and give them kudos to show your support. 

Take a look at our [website](https://www.FanRamen.com/) to find out how to get your fanfic featured with us

All cover songs performed by our band, Black Ramen.


End file.
